memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jlandeen/Archive
Archived messages for Discussion on the Jlandeen userpage found here:User_talk:Jlandeen Images When uploading new images, please read the guidelines on the upload page. Regarding your recent upload, things like proper file naming, description, citation, and licensing is fully described on the image use policy. Thanks. --Alan 22:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Will do :) was not sure what the guidelines were, but I was sure that someone like you would come clean it up after I posted it. Thank you for the heads up, I will make sure to keep just important details in the image and name it something more descriptive :) --Jlandeen 22:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey wasn't sure how to delete the picture and re-upload. The name was typed wrong. Should read "experiment" obviously.. Could someone change it and let me know how to delete images.--Jlandeen 16:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Only admins can delete images. You can request that it get deleted and upload it under the proper name. One thing that you should do is follow Alan's advice in terms of citing, describing, and so forth as per the image use policy. Also, when creating articles, please adhere to the POV and manual of style as described in the welcome message above. Articles on MA are intended to be from the point of view of someone in-universe. They are not to be written in the POV of a "real" person dissecting an episode. -- sulfur 16:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :How do I request the deletion/replacement? I mean ok I know an admin needs to do it, but where should i put that request in? Also thank you for the advice on POV and style I will re-read those.--Jlandeen 16:47, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::For the image describing, see here and for the POV, see here. To ask for an image to be deleted, simply upload the new version with the correct name. Then on the old one, add the template to the top of the image. Go to the images for deletion link, and add a new section, note why you want it deleted, and you're off to the races. In this case, just upload the new one, fix the description, and I'll remove the old. -- sulfur 16:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::For your images, please give a description. Not just an episode source. Our format for these is not the same as wikipedia's, and does not include "Source" and "Licensing" headers. It consists of the following format: :::Descriptive text. (episode citation) ::::Any production POV text necessary, rarely required. :::License template :::Categories. Category:Memory Alpha images at a minimum, and only if no others apply. ::That makes it easier to figure out what the image portrays and how it could be reused elsewhere. -- sulfur 22:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::Noted :) I just noticed your changes to the ones I posted. Thanks for the clean-up. I will make sure to follow those guidelines on future edits.--Jlandeen 22:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Frazee article cleanup I've gone and done a fair bit of formatting to your article about Logan Z. Frazee, as you can here. We try to expand our articles about "movie people" so as to talk about some of their other work too, especially where they've worked with other Star Trek related people. You should also give his talk page a quick glance, as I talk about his alternate names there. -- sulfur 14:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :thanks :) I took a look, nice cleanup. Frazee's other work includes about 35 other major movies.. Should those be included too? I thought I was to keep it strictly Star Trek related.--Jlandeen 14:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Check out other "real people" and see what kinds of things they have on their pages, take for example... Idaknow... William Shatner or Corey Michael Eubanks. The one talks about how he got involved with Trek, what else he's done, etc. The other (Eubanks) gives a brief biography, then talks about other movies he's done, specifically ones that cross over with other Trek people, or very big name movies. Also, note that we don't put dates on things unless they are specifically Trek related. In those cases, use the template for those, such as , which gives , a different link to 1999, or 1999. Next, see what I did for the movie links. We have special templates to handle all episodes and films, as they add some extra special fun stuff in addition to simply linking to the movies. Finally, try to put things in chronological order, rather than reverse order like IMDB. :) -- sulfur 14:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Great points, I will be sure to make application in the future. The only problem I see is that most of the people I plan to edit have little if any information on them. For example, with Frazee, there is not much to add other than the films he has worked on. Or at least there is not much that I can find to add. So it will have to do for now. However, my intention is to provide all the information I can find with hopes revealing a clue for someone else who can later expound upon it.--Jlandeen 15:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) And that's perfectly acceptable. There are a lot of articles out there with some basic information. But at least there's some information. -- sulfur 16:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Links and style I've noticed that you've been adding links in articles. Please make sure that these links are actually to the things you think that they are to. For example, Kirk != Kirk. They're very different links. Also, only the first instances of something should be linked. -- sulfur 00:04, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :I see :) thanks for the reminder.--Jlandeen 12:05, 4 January 2009 (UTC)